Delicious
by 99rain99
Summary: The story continues right from Apology gift. Rin wakes up, and finds himself in awkward situation: He's sleeping naked with Amaimon and Mephisto! Rin rans away but finds it impossible to stop thinking about his brothers. What will happen? THREESOME YAOI!
1. Tasty

Warnings: Hardcore yaoi(threesome) and much swearing. Don't like, **DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Demon Urges 4:<p>

**Delicious**

**Part 1: Tasty**

_Flashback_

_''Rin kept staring at the older demon as he sucked his lover's huge manhood. He played with his balls and pushed the cock more deeper into his mouth until he felt so filled. Slowly and yet somehow teasingly he started to move his head. _

_''N-ni-san...'' Amaimon whispered and ran his finger down in the boys smooth hair. Amaimon loved the way Rin sucked him off, slow and teasing... He made a perfect mate for the green haired man. Rin was himself pleased by the moans Amaimon gave him and he sped up as he felt Mephisto starting to fuck him more faster. Mephisto himself was getting so excited to see his brother blushing as Rin sucked him. He had fucked the green haired male so many times he couldn't count, yet this was the first time Amaimon was really giving into it. He smirked and felt Rin's ass tighten. _

_''Oh Rin.. I'm going to come insde you...'' The man said and thrust in with all his mind. ''MMphhmmm!'' Rin screamed as his organs lit into fire. He was filled with pure pleasure and it made him suck harder on the dick in his mouth. _

_''Ahh! R-RIN!'' Amaimon screamed using the boy's real name for the first time coming deep into the boy's throat. Rin pulled away coughing the white seed spilling it a bit. Amaimon smirked and leaned to kiss Rin's lips covered by his seed. Suddenly Rin felt a hand squeeze his throbbing erection tightly and after couple of times before he came at the same time as Mephisto. _

_All of them were out of breath and when Mephisto pulled away Rin was already asleep. Mephisto chuckled and kissed boy's cheek lifting him upinto his arms. The sheets were messy and Rin's entrance was wet by the two hard orgasms but now Mephisto himself felt too tired to clean up. Amaimon was already crawling onto the mattress yawning as Mephisto showed Rin to his armpit. Amaimon smiled happily at the sleeping boy who crawled closer to Amaimon in his sleep intertwining his hands around the man's chest. Mephisto slipped inside the blanket and hugged the both boys. _

_''He was a great gift wasn't he?'' Mephisto asked closing his eyes. Amaimon chucked tiredly and played with Rin's forelocks. ''Yeah... I want to take him with us next time... and after that and that and that..'' Mephisto was glad that Amaimon felt the same and happily they both fell asleep.''_

* * *

><p><strong>''Rin...''<strong>

Blue eyes opened slowly as he heard someone calling his name. First he didn't see a thing so he blinked trying to rub his eyes. After the dizziness was gone, he started to recover his senses. First he realized that he was sitting on bed that wasn't _his own_. Second, he realized that he was naked. Before he could really panic a bright light blinded his eyes. Rin tried to sit up, but suddenly his body gave in.

''What the fuck...?'' Rin moaned as he felt a sharp pain coming from his back.

''Umm... I think you shouldn't move yet..'' An another voice said gently. Rin was quickly getting freaked. Where the hell was he? Why didn't he have his clothes on? Whose room this was, and more importantly, who were the men?

He rubbed his eyes again and tried to shake the pain away, but he found it impossible: his body was all sore and numb. He blinked twice before he regained his sight.

After he got used of light he finally saw properly: Two males sat close to him, looking straight into him. Rin looked at them, and noticed that they barely had any clothes on. More he looked, more he remembered.

His face went as red as tomato as he remembered the last night with his two demon brothers. Mephisto was sitting on a chair right next to the bed, a white shirt on, drinking coffee, a playful smirk on his face.

''Slept well, _Rin?_'' He asked and licked his lips.

Rin felt like screaming again, and he tugged the sheets tighter around his naked body he noticed to be dirty. He hissed as a cold hand touched his cheek.

He almost jumped to the roof as he noticed Amaimon sitting next to him, his head a bit tilted as he studied his gift's blushed face. Amaimon didn't have his clothes on and that was something that made Rin _really_ confused, even if he knew pretty well, how good-looking his demon brother really was..

''Are you cold, Otouto?'' He asked almost innocently, and moved closer. He trapped Rin so that the poor boy had nowhere to hide, and pulled him close. Rin closed his eyes trying to think something else, but he noticed that it was impossible when Amaimon started slowly to caress his back and his neck. He was getting warmer by every touch.

Rin could see Mephisto getting up to his feet, and also coming closer eyes glowing with desire. Mephisto sat on the edge of the bed, just beside Rin, inhaling the sweet scent coming from the half demon who was speechlessly trying to tell it wasn't an okay thing to do. Oh, he was getting turned on! Rin was seeing stars, this couldn't happen again! Hadn't it been embarrassing enough, but they wanted more? Like, really?

''You're trembling... should we warm you up?'' Amaimon suddenly asked his voice low and husky as he whispered into Rin's ear, biting a bit on it. Now Rin was really afraid. He felt their hands wandering around his bare chest, touching every inch of it. Next Mephisto leaned closer to lick his neck. ''Cute...'' the man muttered before he sank his fangs into that delicious skin tasting the trembling boy. Rin whined at the feeling as Mephisto drew blood from his shoulder, but it didn't hurt! It actually... felt really nice, but there was no way Rin would admit it!

''No...Don't...'' Rin whispered frozen in fear. He could feel their arousals hitting him, and slowly his own erection was hardening. Rin couldn't stand it. No way he was going to let them do it again!

Suddenly his thinking stopped as Amaimon slightly touched his lips with his own, licking his lower lip asking for a permission to enter. Rin snapped as the realization hit him what was about to happen.

_**''NOOOOOOO!''**_

Later on that day, Rin had managed to get back to his dorm. He was limping, but had stormed out as quick as he could. In the end he had managed to escape the demons who had looked at him with suprise when Rin suddenly jumped up, and ran away with the sheets covering his body.

After he got back to the dorm, he had taken a long shower trying to get the smell of sex off of him, and then he had went back to his room without saying anything to Yukio who had tried to stop him on the halfway to his room. After locking himself into his dark room, he had jumped to his bed and cried.

He couldn't think straight when his head was filled with questions. Hadn't it been enough bad that he had been kidnapped by his principal, and offered to his half demon brother to get raped? Rin shivered when he thought of the memory as he could feel their hands on him, their tongues sucking, teeth biting, their dicks inside of him fucking him hard and good, making him moan in pleasure...

''NO! No, no, no!'' Rin screamed, and pressed desperately on his hair trying to force the memory away.

''They _fucking raped me... _that didn't feel good at all!'' Rin told angrily to himself. He didn't want to remember anything. He felt disgusted!

_''Raped? Wasn't it you who stopped resisting at the moment when you started to feel good? Wasn't it you who willingly responted to ever touch they gave you? Didn't you count how many times you came as they fucked you, making you scream? Didn't you suck them until they came? Didn't you enjoy every bit of it?'' _

A small teasing voice said inside his head. His watery eyes shot open in shock as he realized the truth.

''No...! I... just couldn't...'' He tried to explain that to himself, but more he thought, more he realized that the voice was right. _He _had stopped resisting, _he _did it willingly. _He _himself had let them fuck him. _He _had let Amaimon do it first.

Rin hissed again like a cat, biting angrily on his lip. _''Amaimon yeah... He was actually the first to ever do it... I can still remember how his dick felt inside of me..So utterly hot..''_

He shook his head. He was a prefectly normal teenager who had his needs, but _this _was something he couldn't bear.

''Oh god, I hate myself so much...!'' The boy muttered, and closed his eyes crying himself to sleep.

Next day he felt like he had been hit by a truck. After he got out of the bed, he almost fell onto the ground by the numbness in his legs. After gathering his powers, he walked to the cafeteria, trying to look normal as his younger brother greeted him:

''Ni-san, what's wrong with you? Yesterday you just stormed in, and wouldn't let me in your room..'' Yukio asked while they were having breakfast. Rin let out a voice that resembled a snort, but he didn't answer. His head ached and he felt tired even if he had slept over twelve hours.

For his unfortunate it was monday, and Rin knew he couldn't escape his demon brothers too long. He just had to face Mephisto someday, and he knew that Amaimon wouldn't stay away too long either. He sighed deeply, and stared at his untouched meal.

''I'm not hungry...'' He said and stood up. Yukio watched his brother stagger off a bit worriedly, but he knew Rin would be just okay. Maybe he had problems with Bon or something. He shrugged and continued to eat.

Rin didn't have much time when they already had to set off for school. Yukio noticed that his brother was walking strangely, but he didn't say anything though. Yukio knew Rin could be weird sometimes, but the boy wasn't any weakling, so he let the thought slip out of his mind.

At school Rin couldn't focus on anything. The problems dwelled inside his head, and more he tried to shut them off, more it bothered him.

First of all, he was afraid to see anyone. What if _they_ showed up? He wouldn't be able to face them... But somehow, Rin felt like he _wanted _to see _him. _To kiss _his _lips, to hold _his _green hair, and smell that sweet scent of lollipops. Rin shook the idea off his head, and focused on his other troubles.

Second, Rin was... well.. He had been feeling strange. He had awoken at night, but after he checked if he had a fever, he realized himself being hard. He had tried to help himself, but it didn't fill his needs. Poor demon didn't know what to do and it was getting irritating, and _really_ painful for him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he was trembling while sitting on his chair.

_''Oh shit! This can't be happening to me...!''_ The boy screamed inside his head as he tried to hide his blushed face.

Yukio's voice wasn't reaching his ears at all, and his mind was filled with the dirty imaginations. The boy could still remember all of _it. _The sweetness of their touch, hands roaming all over his naked tied body. He almost tasted their tongues inside his mouth, felt their arousals hitting his thigh...

''Rin! What the fuck are you spacing out!'' His brother's sharp voice returned him back to earth, and blinking his eyes, he raised his gaze. Everyone watched him, and he felt their glares on him. He gulped at the sight of his brother who looked more demonic than anyone Rin had ever met.

''I.. uuh... Need to go to bathroom?'' He muttered his voice hoarse. Yukio looked like he could really kill his brother, but in the end he let Rin go, muttering something murderously.

''Haahh... Shhiitttt...'' Rin moaned as he staggered to the empty passage. His erection was throbbing _very _painfully inside his pants, and walking didn't do any good to it either.

_''... I can't make it to the bathroom... Should I do it here..?'' _Rin couldn't believe it. It was too much for him! yet panting like a dog, he sank to his knees, and slowly started to touch himself.

''Uuhh..'' He groaned desperately his hands trembling while he rubbed his hard bulge through his pants. His breath was getting quicker as he fantasized himself being taken by his demon brothers.

It was so dirty, but he didn't care at the moment as sweet pleasure hit him like a bomb. Biting his lips, he slipped his hand inside the hot fabric, and slowly started to stroke himself.

Rin couldn't help but to moan while he thought how Amaimon had entered into him, slowly and yet somehow _hard. _

Rin didn't realize how much he was actually thinking of the green haired male. He remembered clearly every touch, and move the earth king had given him. Somehow Rin felt so attached to him. He remembered how Amaimon had entered him whileMephisto had held his wrists. He had stroked his wet dick while Amaimon fucked him. Then they had switched places... Rin gasped as he realized how close he was.

_''This is so cross..''_

Rin bit his lips as he imagined them fucking him as hard as they could... it was so _close_.

''My, my... you're putting up quite a show...''

If Rin had sometimes got the feeling of dying in a spot... it was nothing compared to this. His mouth fell open as he realized who he was staring at.

Mephisto was leaning onto the next wall, his hands crossed, a playful smirk on his face. Rin's movements had stopped but his face was flushed, and his entire body was sweaty. His legs were shaking madly from the unfinished pleasure, his pre-cum wetting his hands.

Rin shut his eyes, and prayed quietly for it to be a dream. He wasn't there, at school passage, touching himself in front of his principal, _no way in hell! It had to be a nightmare!_

He held up a moan as he realized that his dick was desperately needing attention. He hadn't climaxed yet!

''Uhh.. could you please go somewhere else or let me die instead..?'' The boy whispered, and lowered his head in embarrassment. Mephisto laughed at the cute sight before him. Of course he had stalked Rin all the day, he was _worried_ after all. Rin was his younger _brother _after all..

''You should finish...'' He said almost lazily when he knelt down right in front of Rin, who jumped metres away. Mephisto grinned again, and showed Rin's legs wide open. Again the boy felt a helpless feeling of the want to vanish. He shut his eyes as Mephisto leaned to lick his ear.

''Finish, and _we'll _give you a reward afterwards...'' The older man said, and aparted from the boy to watch the sweet entertaiment.

Rin felt a thrill hit his spine because of the tone the older male used. He hadn't missed the 'we' pronoun, and it made him wonder where the other certain demon king was... but he shook the idea off of his messy head.

Rin barely breathed as he felt the pleasure turning into a pain because he hadn't finished. He bit his lips and looked embarrassed, but slowly he continued to stroke himself.

First, Rin couldn't look at Mephisto but the urge to look at him grew too great, and slowly he lifted his glance. Mephisto was smirking again. His eyes were locked on Rin's face, and while studying the older demon, Rin noticed Mephisto starting to get hard. Rin swallowed hard as he eyed the growing bulge in Mephisto's pants.

''What's wrong? Keep going...'' Mephisto said huskily and smirked at the poor demon. Slowly after couple of hard breaths, Rin continued to stroke himself. He realized that he was actually enjoying Mephisto's piercing glare, but somehow he would have _prefered _the other green haired male to watch him.

''Ah..aaahh...'' he tried to hold his moans, but it was getting impossible. While he looked at Mephisto, he couldn't think of anything else. Rin imagined those large hands on him, touching him and teasing. Rin bit his lips in embarrassment but right now he didn't care.

The clown himself had sat down right in front of the boy to have a perfect view. Mephisto couldn't help but to wonder himself. No one else had _ever _turned him on like this, not _only_ by watching. He looked at the moaning demon boy who rubbed his sensitive pink nipples through his white shirt while he continued to stroke himself. ''Ng-ht! M..mephisto..!'' The man felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Rin moan _his _name. He licked his lips and chuckled. This was _really_ getting interesting. ''Heh... you sure are _excited _today_, _Rin. Are you fantasizing about me?'' He asked purring, but he never got the answer.

Rin moaned as he ran his finger down on his member, slightly touching the sensitive tip before he continued to stroke himself with speed.

_''Ngh... He's... he's really getting aroused only by watching me..'' _Rin thought while he studied the handsome face before him. He blushed crimson while he stroked himself, bouncing his dick up and down with steady rhythm. ''A-ah... I...I'm...'' He couldn't finish when he suddenly came. His seed made his clothes really messy, but at the moment Rin really didn't care, he only focused to feel the side effects of his orgasm.

His whole body trembled and his mouth was half open. He heard a small gasp coming in front of him, and he opened his eyes to see two shining eyes in front of him.

Before Rin had a time to do anything, he felt Mephisto on him, pinning him roughly on the wall.

''Huh.. _That _was quick...'' Mephisto whispered into his ear voice filled with lust.

''Hey, what are you-'' Rin was cut of when the older demon suddenly kissed him. Quickly, Mephisto lifted the half naked Cram student up, and with a blink of an eye(Or so it felt for Rin) they were suddenly at Mephisto's room. The principal opened the wooden door and tossed Rin in.

''Ouch!'' Rin yelped when he hit the floor. He tried to get onto his feet but he found it impossible for he was still dizzy from his last release.

Chuckling like a madman Mephisto locked the door behind him and turned around. The man enjoyed the sight in front of him: Rin was sitting on the floor, half naked, only wearing his white shirt, panting hard like in some kind of drugs, face beautifully red, his whole delicious body trembling with pleasure. Rin was actually very freaked. He couldn't run, but he wasn't really sure if he really _wanted _to. Maybe he should just shut the fuck up and let the man devour him.

''Heh.. you're getting excited again..You're finally starting to feel it right.'' Mephisto giggled and moved closer. Rin struggled to sit on his legs, but he didn't move away when Mephisto leaned to kiss him. The kiss was light but Rin felt his heart beat badly inside his chest, and when he was just about to open his mouth, a loud groan got his attention.

They both turned to look at the voice maker. Rin swallowed hard as he noticed that the bed in front of him was a complete mess: The blanket was half off from it, and pillows had fallen all over it. Something was still on the bed though. Someone was moving under the black sheets, desperately trying to move.

_''Nhhgghh...'' _

Rin swallowed again as he heard that same groan once again. His heated body was trembling which Mephisto noticed this right away. The man chuckled evilly and licked his lips.

''Don't you wanna go, and see who's there disturbing us?'' The man asked almost sweetly and slightly squeezed Rin's ass. With shaking legs Rin got up, and started to walk towards the bed; He didn't notice Mephisto following him.

Closer Rin got to the bed, more moans he heard. He looked at the trembling figure which was moving somewhat restless. His hand was trembling badly as he took a hold of the soft fabric and lifted it.

_''... Oh my god..'' _

It was everything what Rin could think. He could only stare at the certain demon boy who looked at him, green eyes widened in horror. Rin felt Mephisto touching his trembling shoulders and laughing quietly.

''_He _was so desperate to go after you when you suddenly left... so I just _had _to punish him...''

Rin couldn't help but to blush crimson as his glance wandered around the naked boy in front of him. Amaimon was tied up from his hands and legs that were wide spread. He had a gag on his mouth to cover his moans, but it didn't help much.

Rin gulped again as he stared at the vibrating object deep inside Amaimon's wet hole. The vibrator made a humming voice while it made the older demon cry out. Rin noticed that Amaimon was in pain: His dick was red and covered by precum, but he could see that the earth king couldn't release himself for his hands were tightly tied above his head.

Amaimon's legs were madly shaking from the unbelievable feeling. He couldn't think anything else than the painful pleasure he was having. The fact, that he couldn't even touch himself to make himself come wasn't nearly as bad as the fact that _his _uke was looking at him in his helpless situation.

Amaimon wanted to curse Mephisto back to the deepest depths of Gehenna, but he couldn't move nor talk. He moaned again against his gag as he felt his dick twitch as he looked at Rin's blushed face. Only seeing the boy made his instincts go crazy...

He leered at his chuckling older brother behind Rin, who was slowly moving his hands down on his Rin's smooth neck. An utter jealously filled his mind and made it blank with anger.

It was the first time Amaimon actually felt this way towards Mephisto even if the man had treated him cruelly. He couldn't just let him touch Rin like that without his permission! Rin belonged to him! Rin and Mephisto both startled a bit as they felt a wave of power coming from the green haired demon. Amaimon tried to call his powers, but he was weakened too much by the ungained pleasure. He felt his dick throb painfully by the thought.

_''Oh... let me fuck him! Let me fuck him! Don't touch him! He's mine!_'' Amaimon screamed inside his head, desperately trying to get free of his handcuffs.

Rin could see the mad desire from his demon brother's eyes as he looked at him almost pleadingly. The raven haired boy sighed again somewhat disturbed, and glanced over Mephisto who was quietly watching him. Mephisto smirked evilly once again and touched Rin's cheek.

''Don't you want to help him? He has waited for you the whole day...'' He said softly and smiled.

Rin couldn't believe it. Even if he wasn't sure what he felt for Amaimon, but right now he was really pissed. Was Mephisto fucking crazy? Had he kept him like this just because Amaimon had wanted to go see him? Rin felt himself a bit guilty, but somehow he felt like beating his principal into a bloody mess. Only the idea made him tremble by anger. Suddenly Mephisto laughed loudly.

''Yeah, that is it Rin! You've completely fallen for him, haven't you?'' Rin blinked twice before he was suddenly pushed to the bed right next to whining earth king. ''What... what do you mean by that?'' Rin shot back baring his teeth. Mephisto chuckled yet again and knelt down to look right into Rin's blue eyes.

''Amaimon has _claimed _you. That's what I mean.'' And with those words he kissed Rin yet again. Rin felt his heart beat madly, and he felt himself melting under the hot touch but somehow it was _different. _It felt good, but the _rightness _was gone. Rin felt somehow _guilty _kissing the other demon when Amaimon was right next to him, whining desperately.

_''Yes... this doesn't feel.. right..'' _Rin thought and closed his eyes. Then Mephisto aparted from him and looked at Amaimon. Gently, the principal pushed Rin aside and he moved to sit in front of the squeaking green head.

''You're such a bad boy Amaimon... Want to have a taste of him?'' Mephisto whispered teasingly, and rubbed Amaimon's dry lips with his long fingernails. Then he leaned to kiss him roughly through the gag, and cunningly he took a hold of the vibrating object, and pushed it even deeper.

When Rin heard a desperate whine of pain coming from the green haired male, something snapped in him.

He glanced over Mephisto to see Amaimons face which was suddenly filled with pain, and when Amaimon screamed, Rin's eyes widened in horror. His brain went all white, he couldn't think nothing else that the screaming. Suddenly he was filled with burning anger that made him roar. With a sudden burst of strenght he pushed Mephisto off of the screaming male.

''NO!'' He screamed in rage and covered Amaimon's body, protecting him. Rin hissed dangerously, and hugged Amaimon's shivering body.

Mephisto had almost fallen off the bed and was now looking at the hissing demon boy right in front of him, his face melted into a slight shock. Rin took a couple of calming breaths before he turned to look at the trembling male in his arms. Amaimon's expression was a mix of shock and dizziness. There was small tears on the corner of his eyes, and his cheeks were hot and red. Rin smiled yet somewhat lovingly while he gently removed the wet gag from his mouth, and undid the ties around his wrists and legs.

''Rin...'' Amaimon whispered voice hoarse when Rin kissed him. Slowly Rin pulled the dildo away from Amaimon's swollen entrance and tossed it away. He could see a glimpse of pain in Amaimon's face before the green haired boy hid it behind his smile. Then Rin turned to look at Mephisto, who was following the happenings with a strange look on his face. For a second it really looked like Rin could attack him, but the boy didn't move. Suddenly Rin held a hand for him.

''Here..'' He said softly and waited as long as it took from Mephisto to grab it. Rin pulled Mephisto to the bed, next to Amaimon, who was still a bit shaky and weary. Rin placed Mephisto's hand on Amaimon's and looked at them both.

''Apologise him. Now.'' Rin said sighing and moved farther. Mephisto looked a bit bothered but as he turned to look Amaimon into his eyes, he saw how hurt the demon was. Through many experiences and things they both had gone through, Amaimon had ever looked so _fragile._ Mephisto sighed really deeply, and then lowered his head into a small bow.

''I'm sorry, I guess...''

Then Amaimon hugged him. ''It's okay brother! But please, next time, let my hands free!'' Mephisto laughed happily, and pulled Amaimon into a passionate kiss.'' _..Just acting, huh? Amaimon, you're such an actor...''_

Rin was shocked. It all happened too fast for him! Amaimon had looked so fragile for a moment, and now he was already making out with his perverted brother. He couldn't understand!

''Why..?'' Rin asked quietly and got their attention. They both looked a bit bothered by their half demon brother's tone, but then Amaimon smiled at his lover.

''We're demons, Otouto! It's not like I dislike pain or sex! It's just a part of my brother's 'love' ..or that's what you would call it...'' He said and tilted his head cutely like asking for a support from his older brother. Mephisto nodded, and smiled at the green haired male.

''Look Rin... This is _a normal _thing to do...It may be odd to you for you're a half demon... But I have marked him as mine centuries ago like demon brothers usually do.. And now...'' he stopped and they both moved closer to Rin.

''I have marked you as mine...'' Amaimon said happily and hugged the shocked raven haired boy. Rin relaxed a bit as he heard the happy tone of his half brother. Somehow, he was glad that Amaimon's pain had eased away, and now he looked more like himself: strong and creepy. He intertwined his hands around Amaimon and hugged back inhaling the sweet scent of the boy.

_''That darn clown is right... I want him... I want him so much that my heart feels like breaking...''_ Rin thought as Amaimon kissed him, tasting the boy. As the kiss continued, Rin realized how different it was than kissing with Mephisto. ''_This is... truly possessing me...''_ He thought while deepening the kiss, playing with the wet tongue inside his mouth.

Then suddenly they were pulled apart. Mephisto grinned and held the struggling Amaimon from his wrists.

''Now, now... let's make this clear before you two lovebirds continue...'' He said and licked his lips. Amaimon was about to protest but Mephisto shushed him off by kissing him. ''This here...'' Mephisto said and pointed at the blushing Amaimon.

''Is _**mine**_**. **And I won't hand him to anyone...'' Mephisto said suddenly showing his teeth at Rin who looked at him eyes wide in shock.

Mephisto turned dangerous, his whole being was shaky and his hands were trembling with pure anger. The smile was gone, and Rin could see how serious the older demon really was. It even made Amaimon shut up.

This was the first time Mephisto acted this way. Usually he'd just laugh or chuckle, but now he was actually _taking _Amaimon away from _him. _Blood rushed into Rin's head as he noticed how jealous he had become, it burnt his brains. He hissed again showing his sharpened teeth, and that made Mephisto smile evilly.

''But... I'm willing to _share _him... if you let me claim you also.'' Mephisto ended suddenly. The shock overcame Rin's brain and let it blank white. ''W-what?'' He managed to say.

He looked at Mephisto unsure if he really heard right. His head was a mess, and he couldn't think

_''To let him claim me? What the hell does he mean by that?'' _He screamed inside his head, looking at the grinning clown his mouth wide wasn't surprised. He knew Mephisto could be really greedy; when he wanted something, he would surely take it.

''Amaimon has already chained you into him, and since I own him... I own you for being his.'' The chuckling principal said and offered his hand to Rin.

''... If you make a deal with him, he won't let go of you, otouto...'' Amaimon said when Rin started to move uncomfortably on his place. The earth king looked at the unsure boy, eyes wide with interest. He couldn't imagine what would happen next... He was happy that Mephisto wanted to have Rin to be with them forever, but still...to _claim _him? Mephisto sure had taken an interest to their half brother.

Rin blinked twice and looked at the green haired male who gently rose to sit beside Rin.

''Will I... be able to be with you then..?'' Rin muttered blushing, making the older male smirk. Amaimon ran his finger down on Rin's cheek and rubbed his chin. ''Yeah... forever...'' He said and leaned to kiss him only to be pulled back by Mephisto who started to look even more dangerous, his yellow eyes glowing.

''So Rin... what will it be? You've two choices: to become ours and stay... Or to disagree and be aparted from him forever. I **won't **give him to you freely...and if you try to take him with force... I will **kill **you with my own hands..'' Rin gulped at the serious tone and glanced at Amaimon, who also looked a bit bothered. Then the youngest boy sighed deeply and nodded.

_''I understand. I accept the deal.''_

_And with those words Mephisto let go of Amaimon, and both of the males hurried to devour him. _

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: Oh holy shit, I'm dead O.o I actually love the way Mephisto is in this, sadistic and cunning... but that's just the way he is, right? Well, the real yaoi is in the next chapter! <strong>


	2. Tastier

**Delicious**

**part 2: Tastier**

_''I understand. I accept the deal.''_

_And with those words Mephisto let go of Amaimon, and both of the males hurried to devour him. _

Rin gasped loudly when warm hands started to touch him everywhere they could reach. They rubbed, they massaged, pinched, and teased. Rin couldn't get enough yet it all felt so familiar. Quickly they undressed him, leaving him bare naked in their laps. Mephisto lifted Rin by his hips to sit in his lap, and started to nibble his sensitive ear while Amaimon started to suck his hardening nipples. The earth king was shivering from the excitement as he rolled his wet tongue over the pink nipple, and when he bit down, he earned a sweet moan from the young demon boy.

''You _really _like this, see?'' Mephisto whispered into boy's ear, and made Rin glance down on his member that was already throbbing painfully between his legs.

''Ah! P-please...'' He groaned as two hands played with his balls, still not touching his root.

Amaimon smirked and licked his lips as he watched his half brothers twitching dick. His gaze met Rin's, and he could tell how much the boy wanted him now. The look Rin gave him was a mix of pleasure and excitement. _Oh, he would give everything to him... sooo hard._

''Do you remember, otouto? How it felt as I last time sucked you...?'' He purred and lowered himself. Rin felt like screaming as the hot tongue touched the tip of his erect manhood. Oh, yes he remembered! It was all so hot and wonderful.

He felt as Amaimon slowly ran his tongue along his cock and when he took it slightly inside his mouth, Rin moaned. While Amaimon played with his lovely uke, Mephisto started to tease Rin's already erect nipples, playing with them with his fingers.

''Do you like when I touch you here?'' The man asked whispering and pinched one of the hard nipples, making Rin groan as an answer. Rin turned his head and kissed the older male, surprising him completely.

_''How in names of Gehenna he's so enthusiastic?'' _Mephisto thought while he let the younger one explore his mouth. Amaimon watched while they made up, and he felt a glimpse of jealously hit him as he watched his brother's pleased expression.

''Outouto, lookie here..'' He purred and turned Rin to face him. ''Mhhmp..'' The half demon moaned as his mouth was suddenly attacked by strong lips. The thick wet tongue slipped inside his mouth and started to rub it, playing with his lower lip. Rin knew that he liked kissing, but somehow kissing with Amaimon drove him _crazy_ with want, he couldn't control himself at all.

''Ah.. no...'' Rin moaned as Amaimon pushed himself deeper inside his mouth taking a hold of his hard dick, giving couple of hard pulls. When Amaimon let go, Rin was already dizzy and filled with desire. He stroked Amaimon's neck and then grabbed his cheeks to look straight into his eyes.

''Amaimon... _please suck me..'' _Amaimon blinked twice looking at his uke's blushed face. He was begging so sweetly that he couldn't take it anymore. Chuckling like a madman, Amaimon hungrily kissed Rin and started to stroke Rin's manhood.

Mephisto laughed behind Rin and nuzzled his neck. ''See how he loves you, Rin? He's willing to eat you alive if it meant your pleasure. He's doing everything he can to make you love him more, to want him so desperately that even thinking about him is enough to make you come...'' The man cunningly whispered into the blushing boy's ear nibbling on it. Amaimon smirked as the attention was back to him but he was pleased by the words his older broth

er said. Hungrily, not this time hesitating, he swallowed Rin's cock, making the boy grip onto his messy hair.

''Oh God, oh God...'' The raven haired boy kept repeating, and that made the demons smirk. Amaimon wanted to hear more from the boy, he wanted to hear Rin scream _his _name so he focused on his delicious work, and started to suck and lick the length of Rin's dick with passion.

Rin gasped for air as he had forgot how to breath; he was on fire! He was burning by the sweet pleasure his lover gave him. The hotness of all this drove his instincts out of the edge making him turn into a real demon hungering for sex.

''Raise your hips a bit, Rin...'' Mephisto whispered, and helped the boy lift his hips a bit from the mattress. ''Hnhh... what are you-?'' He was cut off when a pair of fingers was thrust into his mouth. Rin moaned as he felt cold fingers touch his tongue while he felt Amaimon suck him. ''Suck them...'' Mephisto ordered and licked Rin's cheek, drawing a wet line to it. Slowly Rin obeyed, and started to suck the fingers, licking and playing with them. He felt mephisto's glare pierce him, and even Amaimon opened his eyes to look at the lovely view. It was all so delicious.

When Mephisto was sure his fingers were wet enough, he lowered them and gently touched Rin's aching entrance. Rin gasped again as he felt the wet fingers tease the flesh around his hole, but Rin was more than just eager to have them in him. He bucked his hips against them, and made one of the fingers slip inside him.

''Aahh...'' The boy sighed from pleasure and closed his eyes. Mephisto smirked and carefully started to thrust in, adding more fingers until he had three of them inside the delicious demon boy. While he continued fucking Rin with his fingers, Rin was flowing in sweet heaven:

Amaimon's hot mouth around his cock, Mephisto's long fingers hitting his prostate... it was a perfect pair and soon Rin felt himself being driven out of the edge. Suddenly the green haired male gave it his best, and sped up.

''Oh... N-no... A-amaimon...I'm gonna come...AHHH!'' He screamed as he bucked his lips deep into Amaimon's throath who was ready to swallow every piece of Rin's cum. Rin closed his eyes in delight as he felt himself being licked clean. His whole body was trembling from the utter pleasure, having a nice side effect of his orgasm. Amaimon looked up at the nice view as Rin looked down at him, his blue eyes filled with lust, screaming for more. He licked his lips, and kissed the tip of Rin's dick as a sweet farewell.

''Oh, you sure are a delicious Otouto...'' He said and kissed Rin giving him a taste of himself. Then he glanced over Mephisto who had still his fingers inside the trembling demon boy. The man smirked and pulled the wet fingers out making the boy gasp.

''Ni-san... I wanna go first...'' The green haired male said. Mephisto merely laughed, his eyes shining. ''Are you sure? Wouldn't you like to have him suck you while I bounched hard into him? Or would you rather have my cock inside you..?''

Rin had ever seen Amaimon blush, but it was something really adorable. He had tried to imagine Amaimon as an uke, but it had been a quite impossible thought... but after seeing Amaimon's blushed face, his ears down like a bad child trying to hide his doings, tail wagging around him nervously, he had a quite new view of the earth king.

Rin chuckled loud and made the both of the look at him. Amaimon looked at his uke, and turned his 'seme' face back, grinning evilly at his bottom.

''Well since you're so good today...I'll let you decide, _Rin..._'' Amaimon said Rin's with a low husky voice playing with his forelocks. Rin eyed his lover and then glanced over Mephisto, who was staring at him with a strange expression on his face. Rin didn't want to think about it too long, he knew what he wanted.

''You both.. I want you both to enter me..'' He said and blushed crimson. It sure surprised the both men. Amaimon didn't have a clue his uke could be _this _greedy, but he was a demon after all. He felt somehow proud for Rin and licking his lips, he looked at Mephisto whose face had melted into a mad grin.

''Us _both? _Are you really sure, Rin? It will be _really _tight...'' The demon principal said and hugged Rin from behind, drawing Rin really close. Rin swallowed a bit as he felt something touch his ass. Okay, he had to admit it... Mephisto was _huge. _His erection was hard as steel and with Amaimon his entrance would surely get torn up but he didn't care. He was already trembling with want.

''I want them. Now.'' The boy commanded and took couple of breaths. ''Whatever you ask..my stubborn brother.'' The older male said chuckling, and suddenly lifted Rin up. ''Unhh...'' The boy let out a moan as something hot touched his ready entrance.

''Try to relax otouto...'' Amaimon said and took a hold of Rin's wrists. Rin tried to relax, but the first time hurt as always. Slowly and painfully Mephisto's cock slipped insde his tight entrance, and started to conquer him. A bit by bit the long root reached it's handle making Rin gasp.

''...It's all in...'' Mephisto groaned breathlessly. It had been really hard for him to restrain himself for not hurting the boy too much even if his sweet heat was driving him over the edge, and hitting his throbbing cock crazily. Mephisto took couple of calming breaths before he gave couple of gentle thrusts as an experience.

Rin was already getting all hot again, and he was getting used to the thick cock deep inside him. After he got used to the rhythm, he himself started to raise his hips up and down with the same pace making the cock hit his prostate. Rin shut his eyes in joy he was having from the nice dick inside of him, but he wanted more. Dizzily he opened his eyes, and looked at the green haired male almost pleading for him to fuck him already.

Amaimon looked still a bit unsure, but his brother nodded to him and when Amaimon moved closer, Rin suddenly pushed himself onto his knees, and lowered his head until his mouth touched Amaimons erect dick. ''...O-otouto..'' Amaimon gasped as his cock was suddenly licked by the hot tongue.

''He's still half hard?'' Mephisto asked smirking, making Amaimon blush. Usually Amaimon'd be the most enthusiastic when it came to sex(especially with Rin) but double penetration was making him nervous. He may be a demon, but he didn't want to make Rin shatter. The boy was really innocent, and Amaimon knew that it was gonna be more harder for the boy than he imagined.

_''Oh... But I really might lose it soon...'' _Amaimon thought desperately as his cock started to erect.

''Let's make you a bit more harder, A~maaimoonnn...'' Rin said teasingly and moved his tongue around Amaimon's growing arousal. Amaimon threw his head back in delight as Rin played with his balls. ''Oohh, your mouth is so great.. R-rin...'' The green haired male groaned as Rin started to suck his cock pumping the parts his mouth couldn't reach. Mephisto remained unmoving as watched Rin suck _his _Amaimon.

The rare times he had given Amaimon a blowjob had been really embarrassing. Mephisto wasn't that kind of guy who loved to give blowjobs even if himself enjoyed them. He disliked the taste and the nausea feeling of having other guy's dick inside his mouth, but he remembered the cute sounds Amaimon had made, and his lovely expression afterwards he had come.. but _this _had brought him into a whole new level. Amaimon was already at his limits in no time. He was eager, he was needy, and oh, he wanted to fuck the brains out of the poor boy. Mephisto giggled again, and suddenly pulled Rin up.

''Huh?'' The raven heaired boy whined in surprise as his mouth was suddenly unfilled. Amaimon wasn't pleased too; they were impolitely interrupted. He bared his teeth at the smirking demon, but then suddenly Mephisto took a hold of Rin thighs and spread them wide.

''Argh? What the hell are you doing?'' Rin screamed his cheeks red as tomato as he was suddenly presented to his lover. Rin wasn't a shy bottom, but it was still embarrassing to be showed to another man like this, but no matter how much he struggled or tried to get Mephisto let him go, he couldn't move. Mephisto smirked evilly. ''Well... don't you _want _him?'' The man asked nuzzling Rin's neck.

Rin still refused to look at Amaimon but then suddenly he felt a hot breath on his neck whispering his name. Amaimon was shaking badly, he _needed _to fuck the boy now! He would go insane if he didn't. The cute embarrassment on Rin's face drove him crazy! He couldn't wait any longer...

''Sorry, Rin...'' Amaimon whispered as he placed himself on the boy's filled entrance.

''...Oh holy sh-'' Rin was cut off when he felt Amaimon's hard dick penetrate him roughly. Mephisto shut his eyes as he felt Amaimon's cock slowly entering Rin. Even if he had prepared Rin well, it was still so rough and so tight it hurt him also... but not as nearly as much as it hurt Rin.

The boy felt like shattering as two hard cocks penetrated him. He wanted to scream but his voice had left his mouth. He struggled in Mephisto's grip, but the man wouldn't let him go.

_''...NNGGHHHHH! Shiittt...'' _Rin couldn't help but to bite his lips as he tried to shake the pain off.

''Try to bear with it for a while...'' Mephisto said biting his lips at the painful tightness around his cock; it was nearly driving him crazy. Amaimon was staring at Rin's pained face while he felt the muscles around his cock tighten even more. He was shaking madly from the unbelievable feeling, but after couple of minutes, he regained his sanity.

''Oh, I.. lost it?'' The man said tilting his head. Rin let out a groan, and glared angrily at his lover.

''Y-you sh-hithead!'' Rin managed to spat out. Saliva was dropping down on his chin, but he didn't care. His ass was too filled, too stretched! It fucking hurt him yet he couldn't scream.

''Let's smoothe you a bit...'' Mephisto purred and both demons started to lick, and rub him everywhere they could, trying to calm Rin down.

Amaimon didn't dare to kiss the boy for he would surely be bitten, but he caressed his lover's tense shoulders massaging them while Mephisto kissed boys trembling back, and slowly started to stroke Rin's half hard cock. Slowly Rin relaxed sighing deeply, and letting his weight on the both demons. Mephisto smiled as the pain disappeared leaving only the delicious tightness. Since he was basically sitting, his hands holding Rin's thighs, he waited for Amaimon to start thrusting.

''C'mon, Amaimon, it's your work to do. He's _your _mate after all...'' Mephisto teased, and bit Rin's ear who could only gasp from the feeling. Somehow Rin felt so drugged, but the feeling was slowly turning into pleasure as his green haired lover carefully started to move. All the three brothers groaned together as Amaimon started to thrust with slow pace.

Mephisto held Rin's legs spread, feeling his brother's cock move beside his own. He shut his eyes tight at the strange feeling. It felt somehow so different yet this wasn't the first time for him to experience double penetrating. _''Well.. it doesn't matter now...'' _He thought and licked his lips.

Rin couldn't do anything but pant harshly. He was flying high up in the air as two huge dicks touched every inch inside him, rubbing, and caressing his inner walls.

''Aah... Ahh... Amaimon... F-faster..'' He gasped as he felt the long nails tug into his thighs. All of them were already so close yet the excitement was something so new. Amaimon stared at his lovers expression turn loveably as he started going faster. Even Mephisto was groaning, and he himself felt his orgasm coming closer everytime he hit the sweet spot inside Rin's tightness.

Amaimon had shut his other eye, the other looking his lover's lovely expression. Rin face was red by pleasure, his mouth open, his little pink tongue stucking out of his mouth. He smirked and lowered his head to play with Rin's tongue who answered greedily. ''Ahh... So.. so good...'' Rin moaned dizzily. Suddenly the earth king felt Mephisto giving a push as a warning, and grinning like a mad, he pulled away from the breathless raven head.

''...Hnnhh... Feels good, Ni-san?'' Amaimon asked and eyed his older brother who wasn't smirking, his eyes were sharp by desire. Mephisto could only nod but he started to move himself slowly, but it made the feeling more delicious.

''Ohhh... Your... cock's are...moving..together..'' Rin managed to whisper as he clung onto Amaimon's shoulders as the green haired male pushed himself even deeper while he kissed Mephisto. The room was filled with the sweet athmosphere that drove their sharp demon instincts crazy! Rin nearly screamed at the sinful pleasure he was having. Suddenly he felt Amaimon's cock twitch inside him, and the earth king slowed down a bit.

''Oh... I feel like coming...Can I Rin?'' He asked and licked Rin's dry lips forcing his way in. Rin groaned within their heated kiss, and he felt Mephisto giving him a pull on his tail. Whining he turned his head to be kissed by the impatient demon. ''Go ahead brother.. I'll follow you...'' Mephisto said sighing. Quickly he turned Rin to his other side, to kiss him more passionately without interrupting Amaimon. He felt so good yet he didn't have to move anymore, but he held Rin a bit tighter as his little brother started banging mercilessly onto the whining boy.

''N-not so hard...! Ngghhh... A-aah, I'm... gonna come...'' Rin squeaked desperately, trying to hold onto something. Amaimon smirked while he panted like a dog. ''...Ngghh.. Rin, you feel so tight around me...'' He sighed before he moaned loudly as he felt himself coming to his limits.

With couple of hard thrusts he came deep inside, filling Rin with his thick cum. Right after Mephisto felt his brother coming, he pulled Rin closer making Amaimon slip out of him. Rin was already trembling like a mad when he was so close. Mephisto himself felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He had muted his _own _moans, and now he wanted to have his fun with the boy.

Rin screamed and as Mephisto thrust into him with all his mind, he felt so good he couldn't think straight. Amaimon recovered from his sweet orgasm and licking his lips, he moved to give his reward to his lover. He took a hold of Rin's already twitching manhood, and started to stroke with the same rhythm as his brother fucked him.

''Oh lord... I'm...!'' Blue eyes were shut close when Amaimon kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue inside his throat. Pumping hard on Rin's warn entrance the demon principal couldn't help but moan. He took a strong grip of Rin's thighs and rolled the boy on his right side. ''Ohh.. T-this feels...'' Rin managed to whimper. Amaimon smirked and started moving his hand more rougher.

''AAHHH!'' Rin screamed in sweet pleasure as he came to Amaimon's hand. Mephisto bit his lips as he felt Rin's insides tighten around his cock and with gasping, he pushed himself deep into the boy and came.

''Oh, Rin... you're so good..'' He groaned his eyes tight shut as he still held the boy trying to calm his breath. He pulled out of Rin's swollen entrance, making the boy whine in discomfort. Rin's hole was all sore and bloody, filled with white seed that started to flow out of the boy.

Amaimon chuckled, and made Rin lay down. ''A..maimon?'' Rin asked as his thighs were suddenly lifted up and his ass shown to the man. Mephisto moved also a bit closer and took a hold of Rin's wrists as if he was restraining the boy. The boy needed to be cleaned.

''N-no...'' The half demon whined as a warn tongue started to lick his aching entrance.

''It's dirty... Ah!'' The boy shut his eyes as the talented tongue slipped inside of him. ''Shh, Rin. He's just cleaning you..'' Mephisto said voice ringing by desire and he licked the boys cheek to comfort him.

Amaimon cleaned the boy with such a delight, and enjoyed every tip of the liquid he swallowed. Smoothing the trembling boy, Mephisto kissed Rin's hair and rubbed his shaking hands.

After Amaimon was ready, Rin was already calmed, but weak. Amaimon lifted Rin easily and tossed him to the big pillows. The bed was a real mess, but they didn't care. All of them were exhausted, and wanted to sleep. They got back to the similar position as before: Amaimon holding Rin to his chest, and Mephisto being the biggest one, holding the both of the boys. Rin was already slipping into sleep when he felt a pull on his hair.

''W-what?'' The boy groaned and opened his eyes only to feel calming lips on him. Amaimon smirked at his blushing lover.

''You're awesome, Otouto...'' He said and squeezed him a bit. Mephisto chuckled behind them, resting his head on Rin's.

''Remember the deal we made Rin... After this, you'll have to come everytime we do this, and we do _lots and lots _of this!'' Rin gulped again, but he already knew the consequences. Grinning, he gave a smirk to the older demon.

''Sure! But I'm topping next time!'' He said making his brother give him a weird look before they burst into laughing. Rin sure knew how to entertain them! Amaimon was really glad that Rin had accepted the deal, but the thought that his cute uke would try to top him or Mephisto made him laugh his ass off. He shut his protesting lover with a kiss and tugged him tighter on him, closing his eyes.

Mephisto chuckled. Yes. It had indeed been a marvellous idea to lure Rin to make a contract with him! Now he could enjoy a great adventurous pleasures everytime they'd fuck the adorable half demon. He was so pleased by himself that he showed his pride aside, and gave a light kiss on Rin's messy hair before he slipped into a sweet dream.

_''Demons could really have it fun, eh?''_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rain: Aand that's it people! I wanted them to do something else than just the regular things... Actually, I'm not even sure if double penetration is possible but... THANK YOU FOR READING! I have enjoyed to write this fic! BUT there's STILL some extra. I wrote a little side story called: Sweet Lunchbreak. It's a little sequel for Delicious and Apology Gift, so if you're interested, please read it!<br>**_


End file.
